


Времена войны

by Girl_with_Violets



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Action, Angst, Dark, Depression, Drama, Europe, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, World War II, graphic descriptions of war wounds, war horrors, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Стив ищет Баки и всё время отстаёт один шаг; он вспоминает военные времена, которые превратили его из наивного желторотого юнца в Капитана Америку, который провёл Воющих Коммандос сквозь ад и вывел обратно - всех, кроме Баки. Все воспоминания касаются Баки, и Стива преследует вопрос: был ли Баки в войну тем же самым Баки, которого он знал прежде?





	Времена войны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seasons of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352626) by [eretria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eretria/pseuds/eretria). 



> Внимание: данный текст имеет рейтинг NC-21 за жестокость. Содержит платонический Стив/Пегги и графические Стив/ОЖП и Баки/ОЖП, графические описания насилия, жестокости и смертей в военное время, а также неоднозначные с моральной точки зрения поступки героев. К каждой главе будет отдельный список предупреждений, к данной главе их нет.
> 
> Дорогой читатель, переводчик считает себя обязанным предупредить ещё раз: это длинный, мрачный, тяжёлый текст о войне. Здесь есть её последствия - как физические, так и психологические. Здесь не будет сияющих непогрешимых персонажей и комфорта. Здесь будут кровь, насилие, тяжёлые решения, ошибки, гет и история Стива Роджерса - неискушённого мальчишки, слепого дурака, который делает множество ошибок и дорого платит за это. Возможно, это поможет ему превозмочь самого себя и стать лучше.  
> Если всё, что я написала здесь, не отпугивает - приятного чтения!

**Декабрь 2014, Западная Виргиния**

Всю ночь церковь горела факелом, а колокола всё продолжали звонить. Каждый раз, когда здание вздрагивало или крушилось, звонница смещалась, а от жара пламени колокол раскачивался взад-вперёд, издавая леденящий душу погребальный звон. Стиву казалось, что церковь кричит.

Единственное, что он мог делать, — смотреть, как огонь, алый и ревущий, пожирает церковь внутри, за её высокими окнами. Казалось, что в ней разорвалась бомба.

Сэм покачал головой. Его тёмный силуэт выделялся на фоне пламени, и выражение лица нельзя было прочесть. Ему на голову падал снег, который не таял и мерцающим нимбом отражал пламя.

— У этих ублюдков ничего святого.

— Никто не ожидал, что база ГИДРы окажется в церкви, — сказал Стив, пытаясь звучать обыденно, хотя всё, чего он хотел — это убраться отсюда. Несмотря на то, что горящая церковь должна была повергнуть его в невероятный ужас, он чувствовал оцепенение, как будто какая-то существенная его часть так и осталась замороженной во льдах.

— _Он_ ожидал, — сказал Сэм. Он стряхнул снежинки, налипшие на ресницы. — Это какая, четвёртая база Гидры, которую мы обнаружили следом за ним? Как, чёрт возьми, он так быстро их находит? — Сэм прицокнул языком. — Нам помогают лучшие человеческие и искусственные умы, но всё же мы на шаг позади него.

ГИДРА представляла собой сеть связанных, но изолированных баз. Каждая крупная база имела контакт только с четырьмя такими же крупными, а каждой крупной базе подчинялась дюжина мелких. Мелкие базы не контактировали между собой, и только один человек на каждой из них имел связь непосредственно с ГИДРой. Даже ДЖАРВИСу и лучшим алгоритмам Тони было сложно предсказать, где окажутся базы ГИДРы. Тем не менее, у Баки, казалось, был какой-то способ доставать их из-под земли. Он мотался взад-вперёд по Северной и Южной Америкам и оставался сильно впереди них.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Стив. Он знал одно: Баки не убивал людей. Даже солдат ГИДРы, которых он находил на базах, он просто отстранял от работы. Да, они находили этих людей связанными, как рождественских индеек, да, обездвиженными, но убитыми — никогда. — Не думаю, что это месть.

— Тогда как бы ты это назвал? — спросил Сэм, указывая на колокольню, одиноким факелом горящую в ночи. Расслышать его за ускоряющимся звоном колокола становилось всё сложнее.

Стив не ответил вслух, но подумал, что это, возможно, было покаяние. Хотя в одном он был уверен.

— Эта база не его рук дело. До сих пор он не доходил до яростного разрушения, Сэм, так с чего бы ему начинать сейчас?

Сэм взглянул на него, вздёрнув бровь.

— У него достаточно причин для этого. Если он восстанавливает воспоминания, у него могут появиться вопросы.

Стив поёжился, глядя на пламя и припоминая подробности из личного дела Баки. У него и впрямь были все резоны.

— Чёрт, Стив, шевелись!

Сэм оттолкнул его в подтаявший от огня сугроб. Колокольня над ними громко застонала — этот звук был слышен даже на фоне треска пламени, — и накренилась вбок, словно теряла желание бороться. С пронзительным визгом сдалась расколотая древесина. Наконец с громким ударом, всё ещё отзванивая свой собственный скорбный мотив, рухнул на землю колокол.

В наступившей тишине мягко падал снег.

***

Трансмиссия их самого последнего взятого напрокат дешёвого автомобиля отказала между Роаноком и Чарльстоном, и в ожидании того, когда компания пришлёт замену, они оказались на мели.

«Мотель М» в Льюисбурге был переполнен — там проходило какое-то семейное воссоединение — и свободным остался только один двухместный номер. Как в дурной романтической комедии. Сэм и ухом не повёл, когда Стив принёс ему новости.

— Всё нормально до тех пор, пока ты не храпишь, — был его единственный комментарий. Следующие полчаса он пропадал в ванной, превратив свой знаменитый военный минутный душ в двадцатиминутный. По дороге от сломанной машины до города было чертовски холодно, так что Стив предпочёл его не беспокоить.

Стив сидел на своей кровати, подоткнув подушки к изголовью и вытянув ноги ровно настолько, чтобы поддерживать на коленях ноутбук. Радиатор отопления пощёлкивал, а в ванной всё ещё журчала вода. Телевизор бормотал, передавая выпуск местных новостей, и отбрасывал синий отсвет на полированный пол из фальшивой древесины. Номер напоминал Стиву о первых месяцах, которые он провёл в квартире ЩИТа после того, как его разморозили. Тогда всё было чересчур ошеломляющим, а он проводил ночи за тем, что учил разные языки, чтобы занять голову. Французский, русский, испанский. Что угодно, лишь бы не думать, не вспоминать.

Местный телеканал давал ровно столько фонового шума, чтобы заглушать звук сирен, который раздавался в голове всякий раз, когда Стив улавливал запах дыма от своей одежды.

В предыдущий раз, когда Стив останавливался в Башне Мстителей, он попросил ДЖАРВИСа снабдить его всей возможной информацией, которую тот мог найти о Баки. ДЖАРВИС очень помог, и они с Сэмом следовали по каждому маршруту, который тот им находил. Также ДЖАРВИС отыскал несколько веб-страниц, где люди стали собирать сведения о Баки после того, как Наташа слила в интернет в том числе и те крохи информации о Зимнем солдате, которые были в электронном виде. На его счёт не определились: кто-то называл Баки массовым убийцей, кто-то — узником войны, и это не удивляло Стива — они с Сэмом тоже об этом спорили.

В частности, был один сайт, где выкладывали видео от людей, которые встречались с Коммандос в войну. Стив просматривал их одно за другим, как по часам, каждый вечер. Он не хотел полагаться лишь на помощь ДЖАРВИСа, потому что, как бы сильно Стив не был благодарен, ДЖАРВИС был машиной. У него не было воспоминаний Стива, и он мог упускать какие-то нюансы, значимые для Баки. Но если совсем честно, Стив делал это не только чтобы найти Баки. Просмотром видео он занимал себя вечерами. Он продолжал надеяться, что рано или поздно его покинет ощущение оторванности от прошлого, словно за те годы, что он был заморожен, между ним нынешним и ним прошлым вырос огромный ледник. Становилось легче, когда он слушал воспоминания других людей о себе. Воспоминания о них. О тогдашнем.

Сэм вышел из ванной в облаке пара, от которого запотело широкое зеркало над туалетным столиком, и Стив отвлёкся от ноутбука.

— Прости, — сказал Сэм. — Кажется, я потратил всю горячую воду.

Стив мысленно застонал, но сказал:

— Ничего страшного. Я могу принять душ утром.

Сэм прошлёпал босиком к своей кровати и поглядел в телевизор.

— Нашёл что-нибудь годное?

— Особо не обращал внимания, — признался Стив.

— Опять видео?

— Ага, — сказал Стив.

Сэм, казалось, был готов что-то сказать, но вместо этого покачал головой и выдохнул. Правда, рыться в своей спортивной сумке он начал гораздо усерднее, чем было необходимо.

Краем глаза Стив увидел, как Сэм вздёрнул голову.

— Можешь это выключить?

«Бригады всё ещё находятся на месте шокирующего пожара, уничтожившего здание Объединённой Методистской Церкви Сиона неподалёку от Хоукс-милл ранее этим вечером. Пока не было найдено прямых улик, но пожарные, с которыми мы поговорили, сообщают, что это было похоже на…»

Стив остановил видео, которое вот-вот был готов начать.

— Что?

— Пульт у тебя, ты можешь просто это выключить?

— Нам нужно больше слушать новости, — пояснил Стив. — Может быть, мы заметим след Баки.

— Ты не смотришь.

Стив припомнил сарказм Наташи на «Лемурианской звезде» и попытался разрядить быстро портящуюся атмосферу в комнате:

— Я мультизадачен.

Он надеялся, что Сэм улыбнётся, но не вышло. Вместо этого Сэм вытащил из сумки толстовку, надел джинсы и ботинки, а затем схватил куртку.

Стив бросил короткий взгляд на просвет между занавесками на окне — там всё ещё падал очень густой снег, влекомый ветром, который за прошедший час только усилился. Невозможно было разглядеть противоположную сторону парковки. И Сэм в самом деле собирался на улицу? Сейчас?

— Куда ты… что?..

— Схожу добуду нам что-нибудь из еды, — сказал Сэм, застёгивая куртку. — Или, может быть, принесу достаточно выпивки, чтобы никто из нас сегодня не проснулся, крича от кошмаров. А если ты скажешь мне, что это нездоровый защитный механизм, я, возможно, тебя стукну.

Стив снял ноутбук с коленей, свесил ноги с кровати и прямо взглянул на Сэма.

— Сэм, что происходит?

Сэм провёл рукой над головой и шумно выдохнул.

— Просто небольшая аллергия на ублюдков из неонацистского клана, которые сожгли церковь. — Он распахнул дверь, и внутрь немедленно залетел снег. — Нужно немного подышать.

Дверь захлопнулась за Сэмом прежде, чем Стив успел сказать хоть слово. Он уставился на неё, прислушался к тому, как ведущий новостей переключился на другую тему, как срабатывает радиатор, подогревая воздух, как снаружи хлещет в дверь ветер. Он задумался, какого чёрта только что произошло.

Что он упустил? Сэм правда был не в себе из-за сгоревшей церкви или было что-то ещё? Церковь вызвала у Стива неприятные воспоминания — это если мягко сказать. Сэм тоже был солдатом, и, возможно, огонь и ему напоминал о военных бомбардировках. Стив посчитал, что молчание Сэма по пути назад — это его способ защититься, вновь найти точку опоры в настоящем, как и у Стива.

Казалось, Сэму всегда удавалось раскладывать по полочкам зверства, свидетелем которым он был на службе, и смотреть в будущее.

Стив этого не понимал, и это ему чертовски не нравилось. Ему казалось, что у него не получается стать Сэму другом.

Завибрировал телефон. Стив поднял его и, увидев входящее сообщение от Сэма, немного расслабился.

«Прости, просто слишком больная тема. Это не из-за тебя».

Стив закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось пнуть самого себя. Прошедшие войны оставили страшные кошмары, но ужас горящих церквей не был ограничен историей конфликтов за морем: только в прошлом месяце белые расисты подожгли церковь в Теннесси. Теперь тот комментарий Сэма о «клане» обретал смысл.

«Ты в порядке?» — написал в ответ Стив.

Ответ пришёл через несколько томительных минут.

«Прямо сейчас — нет, но потом буду. Нет ничего такого, что не исправили бы холодное пиво и немного хорошо прожаренной еды».

Стив немного расслабился. После минутных раздумий он спросил:

«А у нас всё в порядке?»

«Хватит беспокоиться и скажи, что тебе взять».

Стив улыбнулся.

«Удиви меня».

«Тогда будет печёнка с капустой».

Стив засмеялся и почувствовал, как уходит тяжесть, которая давила ему на грудь. Да, Сэм был в порядке. Это не значило, впрочем, что Стив мог просто продолжать жить, полагая, что так будет всегда. Он уже делал эту ошибку прежде, верно?

Ноутбук рядом с ним звякнул, предупреждая, что садится батарея. Стив поднялся, чтобы поставить его на подзарядку. Сев обратно на постель, он взглянул на экран, где был открыт сайт, который он просматривал до этого. Большинства имён, указанных там, Стив не помнил, а лица людей изменились с возрастом, но одно привлекло его внимание. Йоханна Сэмпсон. Он кликнул на видео, потому что было нечто беспокойно знакомое в этой женщине с её короткими, льдисто-седыми волосами и поразительными голубыми глазами.

«Меня зовут Йоханна Сэмпсон, — сказала женщина. На ней был надет светло-серый свитер и подходящий по цвету шарф. Жемчужные серёжки. Её английский был очень хорош, но имел легчайший акцент, который говорил, что она родилась не в Штатах. Казалось, ей было неуютно перед камерой, и она постоянно поправляла свой шарф. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы поговорить о Капитане Америка. Хотя он был хорошим, добрым человеком, я здесь, чтобы рассказать о другом человеке под его командованием — сержанте Джеймсе Барнсе».

«Йоханна Сэмпсон была урождённой Йоханной Дитманн», — гласила подпись под изображением. У Стива странно ёкнуло в животе; он остановил видео и уставился на застывший на экране кадр. Чувство связи, которого он желал, которое он искал с тех самых пор, как проснулся, внезапно поразило его. Сердце в груди забилось очень быстро.

Малышка Йоханна. Мысленно Стив вернулся в лето сорок четвёртого, на ферму Дитманнов в Германии, к запаху цветущих лип и кустов бузины, к скошенной траве и согретой солнцем клубнике, и к девочке с пепельными волосами, которая мило краснела, когда Баки заплетал ей косички. Было безумно радостно видеть её живой, видеть, что она пережила войну, и в то же время это разбивало ему сердце. Той маленькой девочки больше не было.

Он подавил волну жалости к себе и сосредоточенно вгляделся в лицо Йоханны, пытаясь совместить маленькую девочку, которую он знал когда-то, с женщиной, которую видел теперь.

На ней не было макияжа. Черты её лица были мягкими, как и в детстве. Она выглядела крупной, но не грузной, и казалась человеком, который распахнёт для вас свои объятия, когда бы это ни было нужно, и защитит вас от всего мира, но также надерёт вам уши, если вы сделаете то, чего не должны.

Йоханна была похожа на свою мать; она излучала смесь тепла и строгости… Вокруг её глаз собирались морщинки от улыбок, линия губ казалась удручающе печальной. Что случилось с Лизой и остальной семьёй Дитманн после того, как их покинули Коммандос? Что насчёт Кошки — котёнка, которого подарила им сестра Йоханны перед тем, как они ушли с фермы? До этого самого момента он ни у кого не спрашивал и даже не задумывался о них.

Стив с улыбкой вспомнил, как Кошка топала по всему столу с картами в штабе и громко мяукала на Филлипса, как после Баки забрал её, почесал за ушами и тайком сберёг для неё немного консервов от завтрака. Пегги продолжала давать Стиву отчёты о котёнке и после того, как Баки упал. Даже когда Стив был на борту «Валькирии». Возможно, только Пегги и знала, что случилось с кошкой, которую они тайком вывезли в Англию из Германии, если старость не забрала у неё эти воспоминания, а Стив даже не подумал спросить.

Стив закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и тряхнул головой, чтобы прочистить её. Он и забыл, как много у него было болезненных воспоминаний. Когда он открыл глаза, на экране ноутбука всё ещё было лицо Йоханны. Стив снова запустил видео, желая узнать, что же она скажет о Баки.

Видео длилось пятнадцать минут. Йоханна говорила о партизанской работе, которой занималась её мать, и о том дне, когда на их ферме появились Воющие Коммандос. О Баки. По большей части о Баки.

«Это странно, понимаете? — сказала Йоханна и отвернулась от камеры в смущённом движении, которое Стив помнил слишком хорошо. — Пришли эти незнакомцы, которые говорили на непонятном языке, и всё же мы с первого взгляда знали, что можем им доверять. В частности, одному».

«И кто это был, миссис Сэмпсон?»

«Сержант Барнс. Баки. Дядя Баки, как скоро начала звать его моя сестра. — Её шарф соскользнул, и она поправила его, прежде чем продолжить. — Ему мы стали доверять сразу же, потому что он был очень… неподдельным. И забавным тоже, но он искренне желал помочь, был милым и очаровательным».

Стив ощутил прилив тёплых чувств к Йоханне. Она могла бы посвятить всю историю знакомству с Капитаном Америкой. Одному богу известно, сколько людей заработали на подобном деньги. Но Йоханна не говорила о нём вовсе. Она не спускала глаз с Баки, так что был смысл в том, что, когда репортёр начал искать людей, которые знали Баки до того, как он стал Зимним Солдатом, она откликнулась, чтобы рассказать свою историю. Сердце Стива согрело то, что и она тоже видела, каким хорошим человеком был Баки. И для Стива он всё ещё оставался таким же.

«Вы можете сказать, какими были его отношения с другими Коммандос?»

«Очевидно, что капитан Роджерс был лидером, но это, кажется, было не так важно. Все они вели себя как равные и очень беспокоились друг о друге. Но сержант Барнс всегда приглядывал за капитаном Роджерсом, куда бы тот ни пошёл, так что я бы сказала, что они были друг другу ближе всего. Впрочем, он всегда казался печальным, когда смотрел на капитана».

«Можете ли вы рассказать нам чуть больше о сержанте Барнсе?» — спросил репортёр.

«Он был таким красивым мужчиной, — сказала Йоханна, и к её щекам прилила кровь, а улыбка стала извиняющейся. — Все вы видели фотографии, но они не отдавали ему должное, потому что, когда он улыбался, казалось… — Она замолкла, явственно смутившись. — Посмотрите на меня, я точно такая же, как была тогда. Глупая влюблённая девочка. — Она покачала головой и рассмеялась над собой. — Но, понимаете, он надо мной не смеялся. Он был самым милым человеком, которого только представить можно, и таким добрым к неловкой двенадцатилетней серой мышке».

Она рассказала репортёру, как Баки заплетал ей волосы и учил её танцевать, и Стив снова остановил видео на кадре, где она улыбалась. Как будто это было только вчера: он слышал песни из только что отремонтированного радиоприёмника и чувствовал солнце на лице, глядя, как Баки заплетает Йоханне волосы. Это был последний раз, когда он видел, как Баки улыбался по-настоящему.

Стив подумал, что надо бы показать видео Сэму. Сэму нужно было увидеть прежнего Баки, который не был Зимним Солдатом, который заслуживал спасения.

Он снова запустил видео, и несколько секунд спустя улыбка Йоханны увяла.

«Это был последний день, когда я была счастлива, — сказала она. — После этого я не улыбалась больше двух лет».

Стив напрягся, но принудил себя продолжать слушать.

«Что произошло?»

«Моя сестра, Мария, подружилась с Жаком Дернье, — объяснила Йоханна на видео, и на вложенном изображении сбоку продемонстрировали старую фотографию с подписью: «Мария Дитманн умерла в 1960 году. Ей было 20 лет». Стив вцепился рукой в каркас кровати, пока Йоханна продолжала говорить: — В ту ночь, когда нас покидали Воющие Коммандос, мы услышали, как приземлился самолёт, и она выбежала наружу с котёнком, с которым Баки и Жак играли полдня. Я пошла за ней, но она отказалась слушаться, пока не попрощается. Она настояла, чтобы они взяли котёнка с собой. Так они и сделали. Мы стояли там, пока самолёт не улетел. Когда мы вернулись…»

Рот Йоханны сжался в жёсткую линию, и она отвернулась от репортёра. Её подбородок подёргивался, а Стив сжимал рукой каркас кровати. Несколько секунд спустя Йоханна собралась с силами и снова посмотрела в камеру.

«Когда мы вернулись, на нашей ферме кишели солдаты. Мама всегда говорила нам прятаться, если мы увидим, что на ферму пришли солдаты в форме с черепом и щупальцами. Я затащила Марию в сарай, где они бы нас не заметили… — Она снова прервалась и несколько раз сглотнула. — Мы услышали выстрелы. Затем солдаты зашли в сарай. Когда Мария пыталась закричать, я зажимала ей рот одной рукой, а второй закрывала собственный, и всё же я была так уверена, что они найдут нас…»

«Что произошло дальше, миссис Сэмпсон?»

«Мы спрятались под соломой вместе с котятами и мамой-кошкой, — сказала Йоханна и засмеялась смехом, какой мог бы быть у мертвеца. — Она напала на солдат, и те застрелили её. После этого они не стали искать дальше. Мария плакала, но они подумали, что это пищат котята».

«Что случилось с вашей семьёй?» — спросил репортёр.

«Когда мы с Марией наконец осмелились выбраться наружу, мы…» — Глаза Йоханны повлажнели, а в руке Стива что-то хрустнуло.

«Мы нашли нашу семью. Все были застрелены. Мама. Дедушка. Наши братья. Все они были мертвы. — Йоханна вытерла глаза рукой. — Остались только мы с Марией».

Нет. Стив тряхнул головой и ощутил, как его руки начали дрожать, а комната — вращаться. Этого не могло случиться. Филлипс никогда не говорил… Все они спрашивали о Дитманнах, но никто не говорил им абсолютно ничего.

«После этого очень долгое время я могла думать лишь о том, как я была рада, что хотя бы тот котёнок выжил. — Теперь Йоханна смотрела прямо в камеру. — То, что у Жака и Баки был котёнок, служило мне утешением. Разве это не безумие?»

«Вы вините Воющих Коммандос в том, что произошло с вашей семьёй?»

Йоханна рассмеялась.

«Боже, нет, — сказала она. — Я просто рассказала вам, что в тот день все мы были счастливы, ведь так?»

«Просто это выглядит как некое совпадение…»

«Это случилось бы, пришли Коммандос к нам на ферму или нет», — убеждённо сказала Йоханна.

«Как вы можете быть так уверены?»

Она поглядела на репортёра так, словно сомневалась в его интеллекте.

«Я подслушала, что говорили солдаты, когда они рыскали в сарае. Они не искали Капитана Америку или конкретных солдат. Мою мать выдал кто-то другой в их сети, кто-то, кого ГИДРА запытала, пока тот не сломался и не сдал мою мать. И они решили выжечь нашу семью с корнем. — Она поёжилась. — Полагаю, две девочки не казались им опасными, так что они не стали тратить много времени на розыски нас. — Она изогнула губы в кривой ухмылке. — Забавно, что на этот раз женоненавистничество сыграло нам на руку, не правда ли?»

Видео всё продолжалось, но Стив больше не мог его смотреть. Часы на стене тикали слишком громко, а мини-холодильник гудел, как злая оса. Сердце громко стучало в ушах. Громко и ненавистно живо.

Их можно было бы спасти, подумал Стив. Если бы они не улетели той ночью, если бы они остались всего на несколько часов дольше, они могли бы спасти целую семью. Вместо этого они оставили Дитманнов на растерзание.

Стива затошнило, и ему пришлось убежать в ванную, где он оставил всё, что съел за день. Стыд ел его поедом, когда он вспоминал добрые глаза и сильные руки Лизы Дитманн, лукавую усмешку Бернхардта, вспоминал, как волновались и краснели мальчишки, глядя на кожаную обойму Монти. Когда он вспоминал малышку Марию с котятами и то, как Баки вплетал цветы в косы Йоханны.

Когда желудок наконец успокоился, Стив решил, что утром первым делом позвонит Пеппер. Он попросит её, чтобы юристы «Старк Индастриз» убрали видео с сайта, чтобы его никогда не увидел Баки. Он и сам не стал возвращаться к видео, но просмотрел информацию о Йоханне и Марии, откуда и узнал, что Мария совершила самоубийство в двадцать лет, а у Йоханны было двое детей. Её дочери, Лизе Марии Сэмпсон, было теперь пятьдесят. Сыну, которого звали Майкл Бьюкенен Сэмпсон, было пятьдесят пять. Его называли Баки.

Впервые с того момента, как Стив узнал, что Баки всё ещё жив, он засыпал со слезами на глазах.

Он не слышал, когда пришёл Сэм, а тот не стал его будить.

***

_В воздухе пахнет соснами, сухим мхом и летом. Выйдя из леса, он направляется к маленькому озерцу, немногим меньше мили в длину. В идеально спокойной воде отражается насыщенная синева неба._

_На одной из ветвей дерева, свисающей над озером, болтается кусок старой верёвки с узлом на конце. Она покачивается, несмотря на отсутствие ветра. Над озером слышится отдалённый смех, вздох, шёпот: «Я здесь, это настоящее». Он наклоняется вперёд, видит, как на него смотрит его отражение, более молодое, гораздо более невинное. Позади него в воде отражается лицо, которое он не может разглядеть из-за капель дождя, оставляющих на поверхности воды маленькие кратеры, которые доли секунд спустя превращаются в рябь._

_Когда он поднимает глаза, на горизонте клубятся тёмные тучи. Сверкает молния, а следом артиллерийским залпом раздаётся громовой раскат._

_В последующей тишине звучит одно слово. «Помни». Этот голос знаком, и он оборачивается…_

_Молния бьёт так близко, что от электричества вибрирует каждый волосок на теле, и всё застит белым, а следом немедленно и оглушительно грохочет гром. Он слепо смаргивает белую пелену…_

И просыпается.

***

Утром Стив позвонил Пеппер из пока ещё пустой мотельной столовой.

— Нет, — мягко, но непреклонно сказала она, выслушав его требование. В другой день Стив бы был признателен за такую прямоту, потому что Тони говорил ему: с начальниками и бизнесменами Пеппер может быть красноречивой, но с людьми, которых она считает ближе всего к себе, она, как правило, честна. Сегодня же Стив хотел одного — чтобы она согласилась с ним и сделала так, как он попросил. Не ради него самого. Ради Баки.

— Он восстанавливает память, Пеппер. Медленно, но верно к нему вернётся и это. А затем он сделает то же самое, что и я — станет искать информацию о себе и найдёт как можно больше, чтобы помочь себе вспомнить. Когда он узнает об этом, он…

— Стив. — Тон Пеппер был разумным и печальным. Снисходительным, как показалось Стиву. Его это взбесило. — Скажи мне вот что: ты в самом деле хочешь исказить его действительность? После всего, что сделала ГИДРА?

Как только Стив подумал об этом, по его спине побежал холодок. И всё же. Он встряхнул головой, выбрасывая из неё растущее сомнение. Он знал Баки и понимал, что с ним будет, если он это узнает.

— Ты не понимаешь, это убьёт его.

— Правда? — Пеппер вздохнула, отчего на линии раздалось громкое потрескивание. — Я знаю, о каком видео мы говорим, Стив. И хотя да, то, что случилось после того дня, было неизмеримо ужасным, главное, что я поняла из него — это было счастливое воспоминание о хорошем дне, воспоминание женщины, которая была рада познакомиться с твоим другом, которая восхищалась им как кем-то, кто ценен не только как правая рука Капитана Америки. Она видела в нём личность. Человека, в которого она немножечко влюбилась. — Стив услышал, как Пеппер улыбается. Наступила пауза, а затем она снова начала говорить, но уже без улыбки в голосе: — Воспоминания о нём и о том дне помогли ей пережить ужасы, с которыми она столкнулась. Ты хочешь, чтобы именно это он не нашёл?

— Я…

— Подумай об этом, Стив. Ты в самом деле знаешь, что это видео сделает с ним, или ты боишься того, что это сделает с тобой, когда он об этом узнает?

***

Когда Сэм спустился в зал для завтраков, Стив пялился в тарелку с некими хлопьями, которые он перемешивал по меньшей мере минут двадцать. Бесплатный континентальный завтрак с его потемневшими бананами, горелым кофе, сырыми блинчиками и жидкой яичницей угнетал его. Мини-упаковки хлопьев, по крайней мере, не сбегут, пока едят их содержимое.

— Привет, приятель, — поприветствовал его Сэм. — Машину на замену подвезли. Можно выдвигаться.

Стив кивнул и продолжил ковыряться в каше.

— Угу.

— Сейчас дороги уже должны расчистить, так что мы можем выезжать, когда будешь готов.

Стив снова кивнул и стал помешивать кашу не по часовой стрелке, а против часовой. В его голове на бесконечном повторе крутились слова Пеппер. Он не мог смириться с её советом, как не мог и понять, согласен ли с ней. Если её слова были верны… Стив что, действительно сильнее боялся того, что произойдёт с ним самим, когда — или если — Баки обнаружит видео?

— А ещё я видел на улице йети, — сказал Сэм. — Он танцевал конгу.

Стив, нахмурившись, поднял голову.

— Что?

— Ты слышал хоть что-нибудь из того, что я сказал до этого?

— Прости. — Стив на мгновение виновато улыбнулся. — Я думал.

— Правда? — ухмыляясь, спросил Сэм. — А с виду и не скажешь.

Сарказм Сэма был мягким, не жестоким, и каким-то образом от этого Стиву стало легче дышать. Между ними не было никаких обид из-за прошлого вечера.

— Я спросил бы тебя, как спалось, но есть у меня такое чувство, что это будет глупый вопрос. — Сэм подлил к своим блинчикам тонкую струйку кленового сиропа.

Стив едва сдержал горьковатый смешок.

— И что же натолкнуло тебя на эту мысль?

— Это было обоснованное предположение. — Сэм вилкой разрезал блинчики на небольшие треугольники, которые тщательно обмакнул в сироп. Наблюдение за ним успокаивало.

— Просто чтоб ты знал: ты не сядешь за руль, пока не выспишься и не подкормишь свой суперсолдатский обмен веществ чем-то более существенным, чем глазированные кукурузные хлопья. Ты проспал ужин.

Стив поднял взгляд на лицо Сэма.

— Это будет поездка в семнадцать часов длиной. — Он подсчитал это после того, как ДЖАРВИС снабдил их самой свежей наводкой и наиболее эффективным маршрутом.

— Именно по этой причине я не позволю тебе вести, если ты не будешь к этому готов.

— Сэм, я не…

— Вот не надо мне заливать, что ты суперсолдат, даже тебе нужен сон.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Не очень много.

— То есть, ты признаёшь, что немного, но нужно. А это больше, чем ты спал последние несколько ночей.

— В этом споре мне победить никак не удастся, верно?

— Угу, — с жизнерадостной улыбкой ответил Сэм, нанизал блинчики на вилку и отправил в рот. Кажется, наутро Сэму было гораздо лучше, и Стив позавидовал ему.

Он поглядел на отвратительно выглядящее месиво из размокших хлопьев в чашке и понял, что проголодался. Может быть, по дороге из города можно будет перехватить парочку бургеров.

***

Стив знал, что нужно собирать вещи — Сэм в холле расплачивался по счёту и скоро должен был вернуться — но слова Пеппер вновь приходили на ум, и от этого возникал вопрос, так уж ли надёжна была память Стива и верно ли он судил о своих отношениях с Баки. Может быть, если он посмотрит видео с Йоханной ещё раз, он найдёт какие-то ответы.

«Сержант Барнс всегда приглядывал за капитаном Роджерсом, куда бы тот ни пошёл, так что я бы сказала, что они были друг другу ближе всего. Впрочем, он всегда казался печальным, когда смотрел на капитана».

Йоханна была сторонним наблюдателем. Она наблюдала за Баки, а не за ним. Она сказала, что Баки казался печальным, значит, она видела что-то, чего не видел Стив. Эта мысль вцепилась в него и не отпускала. Как много он видел только потому, что хотел видеть? Сколько всего упустил, потому что не смотрел? Потому что не хотел видеть? Сколько из того, что было прямо перед его носом, он упустил между тем, как вытащил Баки из той лаборатории в Австрии, и его падением?

Стив перемотал видео, чтобы ещё раз просмотреть его с начала в поисках зацепок, которые он мог упустить.

«Впрочем, он всегда казался печальным, когда смотрел на капитана».

Печальным. Почему печальным? Это было лето сорок четвёртого, до того, что случилось на озере, до особняка в горах. С чего бы Баки печалиться? На ферме он был счастлив. В голове всплыло слово из его сна: «Помни». Помнить что?

— Только не пятый раз подряд, — сказал Сэм за его спиной, и Стив вздрогнул.

Сэм стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, а его сумка висела у него на плече. Стив даже не слышал, как тот вошёл.

— Рядом с ней он улыбался, — сказал Стив.

Больше Баки не улыбался так никогда, кроме той ночи в особняке…

Он вытер рукой лицо. Он не мог позволить себе думать о том разе. Это было слишком больно. Стив потерял Баки, а теперь благодаря видео начал задумываться, а не потерял ли он Баки задолго до того, как тот упал. Баки в особняке — может, уже тогда он был незнакомцем, а Стив думал, что знает его лучше, чем себя самого. Он должен был смотреть внимательнее.

«Он всегда казался печальным, когда смотрел на капитана».

— Готов? — спросил Сэм.

Стив уставился на лицо Йоханны, замершее на экране, на улыбку юной девочки на лице пожилой женщины.

Он закрыл крышку ноутбука.

— Да, — соврал он, — я готов.

***

Семнадцать часов от Льюисбурга до Дулута.

Поскольку Сэм вёл машину по очередному долгому перегону западной трассы I-90 и упрямо отказывался поменяться, у Стива было больше времени подумать о том, о чём он хотел.

Плоскость Великих Равнин поражала. Они разительно отличались от Восточного Побережья с его большими и маленькими городами, гнездящимися так близко друг к другу, что сложно было сказать порой, где заканчивался один и начинался ругой.

Европа была иной, особенно в сороковых. Повсюду вокруг них были горы и леса, а воздух пах сосновыми иголками. Облака висели низко, особенно в Англии, давили на землю и укрывали её.

Поля тянулись и тянулись, белые, пустынные, исчезающие в бледном небе; ни глазу, ни мыслям было не за что зацепиться, и оставалось лишь вспоминать о других зимах. Глядя наружу через окно пассажирского сиденья на белое ничто, скользящее мимо них, Стив мысленно возвращался к видео с Йоханной, и внутри него сомнение, счастье, стыд, тоска по дому, которого давно не стало, и ужас сворачивались в тошнотворный клубок.

Сэм потянулся к радио, и Стив осознал, что оказался ужасным компаньоном по путешествию. Он не разговаривал с того самого момента, как они выехали из отеля.

— Прости, — сказал он.

— Да я знаком с твоей задумчивостью, дружище, — с улыбкой сказал Сэм. В его голосе не было ни капли горечи, и Стив обнаружил, что испытывает к Сэму ещё большую приязнь, чем раньше. Даже несмотря на ношу собственных проблем и дел, Сэм понимал. Он понимал, что иногда нужно просто помолчать, а не заполнять каждую секунду болтовнёй, как это частенько делал Тони.

Радио ожило на середине песни.

_И мои слёзы упадут, как увядшие листья,_  
_Но, возможно, завтра весна принесёт радость,_  
_И, душа моя, в конце концов мы сможем быть счастливы._  
_Таков план природы —_  
_Ни одно время года не возьмёт верх._

— А тут определённо возьму верх я, — сказал Сэм и потянулся к переключателю. — Должен был догадаться, что первым, что мы найдём в чёртовой глухомани, будет кантри-радиостанция.

Стив остановил руку Сэма на полпути.

— Погоди.

Сэм убрал руку и, хотя он и вёл машину, глядя в лобовое стекло, Стив уловил его удивлённый взгляд.

— Серьёзно? Не говори мне, что тебе нравится кантри.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Не особенно. — В сороковые тоже играли кантри, а он никогда не был большим его поклонником. Но эта песня… Что-то в её тексте заставило его вслушаться.

— Тогда просто дай мне сменить станцию, — сказал Сэм с не свойственной ему жалобой в голосе.

— Только эта, — взмолился Стив. — Хорошо?

— Ладно, — буркнул Сэм. — Но если ты в итоге окажешься поклонником кантри, с этого момента мы будем ехать в разных машинах.

Как Стив и обещал, он позволил Сэму переключить станцию, как только услышал название песни. «Времена года в моём сердце». Он всё равно не собирался спорить о том, какую музыку слушать, и Сэм быстро нашёл Национальное Общественное Радио, одну из любимых радиостанций Стива. Сегодня там вели дебаты на тему того, должно ли Управление по санитарному надзору за качеством пищевых продуктов и лекарств заставить производителей постепенно полностью отказаться от транс-жиров.

Стив попробовать слушать, но внимание всё продолжало ускользать. В мыслях плавали строчки из песни. Наконец он достал телефон и попытался запустить на нём Stark Sounds. К тому моменту, как они заехали на бензоколонку, чтобы наполнить бак, он скачал пятнадцать кавер-версий.

Когда Стив вернулся из уборной, Сэм взглянул на логотип Stark Sounds на экране его телефона и спросил:

— Нашёл музыку получше?

Стив протянул ему телефон, и Сэм застонал, пока прокручивал песни, которые были там у Стива.

— Это что, стариковское занятие — прослушивать одно и то же раз за разом? — с полуулыбкой спросил он.

— Спроси меня ещё раз. Когда я состарюсь, — вернул подколку Стив.

Сэм издал удивлённый лающий смешок.

— Туше. — Он хлопнул Стива по спине. — Если будешь всё это слушать, сделай мне одолжение и надень наушники. Я для такого не настолько мазохист, в отличие от тебя.

Это было исключительно честно.

— Договорились, — подтвердил Стив.

Надев наушники, он прослушивал одну версию за другой, и стихи продолжали его цеплять, но музыка всё больше и больше не нравилась, пока не нашлась одна версия, почти в самом конце списка. Она была совершенно иной по стилю: в ней было меньше навязчивого кантри, мотив был тёплый, нежный, почти блюзовый.

Стив прислонился виском к прохладному стеклу окна и уставился на длинную полосу забора из колючей проволоки, отделяющего обочину дороги от заваленной снегом земли. На обширной равнине не выделялось ни единого пенька. Это напомнило ему об океане.

Через наушники низкий голос певца казался близким, как будто тот исполнял песню только для него. Стив подумал о струнах скрипки в лондонском пабе, о нежном бряканье пианино во Франции, о том, как Лиза Дитманн подпевала радио, которое починил Морита. А затем, как будто певец насмехался над ним, зазвучали эти треклятые строчки.

_Но, возможно, завтра весна принесёт радость,_  
_И, душа моя, в конце концов мы сможем быть счастливы._

Если бы Баки не упал, если бы Стив не обрушил «Валькирию» в лёд… Насколько счастливы могли бы быть он или Баки?

Асолютно всё вышло не так, как хотел Стив. Он планировал вернуться домой с войны вместе с Баки. Но мог ли он? Могли ли они? Или это была несбыточная мечта, а Баки был слишком далеко, чтобы вернуться с войны вообще?

Йоханна сказала, что Баки был печальным. Печальным. Баки был печальным, когда смотрел на Стива. Как он это упустил? Что это значило?

Опыт, говорила песня. Опыт. Не в этом ли был краеугольный камень? Опыт говорил Стиву, что он знал Баки. Чем больше Стив думал о словах Пеппер и Йоханны, тем больше задумывался, как часто он не видел настоящего Баки. Оглядываясь назад, он задумывался, а вдруг Морита, и Монти, и Пегги пытались сказать ему, а он не слушал. А если бы послушал, мол ли всё изменить?

_Времена года приходят и уходят…_

Он погрузился в мысли и воспоминания о мирных и военных временах, пытаясь найти момент, когда он перестал смотреть. Момент, когда он по-настоящему потерял Баки.


End file.
